


Stunde Null

by mllesatine



Series: Richtung Norden [2]
Category: Jarhead (2005)
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Und wir sehen nach Norden Richtung Grenze. Und wir warten auf sie. Das ist unsere Arbeit. Wir warten. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunde Null

**Author's Note:**

> Dank geht an meine Beta Gremo und Aika135.

+++

(2.1.1991)

Sykes hat einen Fuß auf einen wackligen Campingstuhl gestellt, den Ellenbogen auf sein Knie gestützt. Er trägt die verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, die er nur aufsetzt, wenn er entweder wirklich furchterregend aussehen will oder schlechte Nachrichten überbringt.

"Ladys, schön, dass ihr auch noch erscheint."

"Sir", sagen Swoff und Troy fast gleichzeitig.

"Es gibt endlich Arbeit für uns", verkündet Sykes etwas zu enthusiastisch.

Zwei Tage später liegen Swoff und Troy nebeneinander auf dem Dach eines zweistöckigen Hauses, um, so lautet ihr Auftrag, ihre eigenen Streitkräfte vor dem Angriff feindlicher Scharfschützen zu verteidigen. Das Problem liegt darin, dass die US-Armee das gesamte Gelände besetzt hat und es im Umkreis von 2000 Metern kein anderes Gebäude gibt, das als Stützpunkt für "feindliche Scharfschützen" dienen könnte. Swoff vermutet, dass selbst Sykes mittlerweile an einem Punkt angekommen ist, an dem er nicht mehr weiß, wie er seine Soldaten beschäftigen soll.

Sykes hat sie in Halbtagsschichten eingeteilt. Swoff und Troy übernehmen die Schicht von 6 Uhr abends bis 6 Uhr morgens. Neben ihnen liegen Decken und Schlafsäcke, denn die Nächte sind auch in der Wüste verdammt kalt.

"Genau so habe ich mir das neue Jahr vorgestellt", meint Troy lakonisch, während er durch sein Fernglas späht.

"Mit mir zusammen des Nachts auf einem Dach? Über uns nur der Sternenhimmel? Wusste nicht, dass du so ein Romantiker bist."

Troy boxt Swoff in die Seite, setzt das Fernglas ab.

"Genau so habe ich mir mein Leben vorgestellt", fügt Swoff hinzu.

Sie liegen nebeneinander, aber sie berühren sich nicht. Auch nicht, als die Nacht endlich hereinbricht und die Temperaturen so rapide sinken, dass Swoff den eigenen Atem sehen kann.

Swoff hat eine Menge guter Vorsätze für das neue Jahr. Den Krieg zu überleben, ist logischerweise Punkt eins auf seiner Liste. Er hat sich außerdem vorgenommen, nie wieder so durchzudrehen, wie es ihm bei Fergus passiert ist.

Er wollte sich nicht mehr bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit besaufen, aber diesen Vorsatz hat er bereits in der Neujahrsnacht gebrochen. Und er hat sich jeden Gedanken, der auch nur im Entferntesten in Richtung Troy geht, verboten.

Es gibt ein paar gute Erklärungen, warum Troy Swoffs Gedanken beherrscht. Troy und er sind sehr gute Freunde. Sie verbringen sehr viel Zeit miteinander, häufig auf engstem Raum. Frauen sind Mangelware im Dreieck, aber all das gibt Swoff noch nicht das Recht, sich Troy vorzustellen, wenn er sich einen runterholt.

"Swoff?"

"Hm, was?"

"Bist du eingeschlafen?"

"Nein, ich war nur mit den Gedanken woanders."

"Bist du in letzter Zeit häufiger."

Swoff nickt und vermeidet es, Troy anzusehen.

"Noch neun Stunden", sagt Troy nach einer Weile.

"Gut zu wissen."

"Gesprächig bist du in letzter Zeit auch."

Swoff erwidert nichts. Er könnte eine ganze Menge sagen. Zum Beispiel: "Ach übrigens, letztens, als ich am Wichsen war, habe ich daran gedacht, wie es ist, dich mal so richtig durchzunehmen." Wie würde Troy darauf wohl reagieren?

Aber Troy ist eben Troy.

"Woran hast du gedacht?"

Swoff sieht ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an, tippt nervös mit der Fingerkuppe gegen den Abzug seines Gewehrs.

"Nichts Bestimmtes. An meine Mutter."

"Deine Mutter?", wiederholt Troy ungläubig. "Immer noch sauer, weil sie wieder geheiratet hat?"

"Nein. Nur - die Schlampe hätte doch auf mich warten können."

"Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt. Sie können nicht warten. Du bist zu weit weg, du gehörst nicht mehr zu ihrem Leben."

"Du sprichst da von meiner Mutter", erinnert Swoff ihn, aber er kann Troy nicht böse sein. Nicht, wenn er weiß, dass Troy Recht hat.

"Sie vergessen dich, bis du zurück kommst", sagt Swoff vor sich hin, nicht sicher, ob er will, dass Troy ihn hört.

"Distanz ist das Zauberwort", sagt Troy. "Die Bedingung für die süßen Briefe, die all die gelangweilten Mädchen uns armen Jarheads schreiben."

Swoff grinst, als er an die Any Marines Briefe denkt.

"Ich ficke gern und schmeiße Acid", wiederholt er den Inhalt des Briefes, den eine Neunzehnjährige an Kruger geschrieben hat. Er hat ihr natürlich geantwortet, aber nicht mehr von ihr gehört. Wahrscheinlich ist sie zu beschäftigt mit Ficken und Acidschmeißen.

"Siehst du? Denkst du, die Schlampe hat dabei an uns gedacht? Die schreiben ihre Briefe, um ihre patriotische Pflicht zu tun und sich über uns Jarheads lustig zu machen."

"Also willst du damit sagen, dass man als Jarhead eigentlich so richtig in den Arsch gefickt wird?", fragt Swoff. Troy nickt.

"Erzähl mir doch mal was, das ich noch nicht weiß."

"Swoff, noch 8 Stunden und 44 Minuten. Erwarte keine Wunder von mir, ja?"

"Du hast mir also nichts mehr zu sagen?"

Es ist reine Formsache, das Gelände zu observieren, deshalb fühlt Swoff sich auch nicht schlecht, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Troy lenkt, der ihn wiederum mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansieht.

"Worüber willst du reden, Swoff? Fällt dir ein Thema ein, das wir nicht bereits dreimal durchgekaut haben?"

Swoff seufzt.

"Lass mich überlegen."

"Nur zu."

"Wie wäre es mit deiner Exfreundin?", wirft Troy ein. "Die liebe Kristina. _Oh, Tony, ich werde dir immer schreiben auf dem schönen Papier, das ich extra habe anfertigen lassen._"

"Du kommst dir wahnsinnig komisch vor, was?"

Swofford hat schon genug Spott ertragen müssen wegen des Briefpapiers, das Kristina extra in einem Geschenkladen bestellt hat. Darauf war ein kleines Emblem - zwei Tauben, die den Schriftzug "Kris &amp; Tony für immer" zwischen sich aufgespannt hatten. Fürchterlich kitschig. Was Swoff am meisten störte, war allerdings dieses "Für immer". Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit. Wie konnte es sich Kristina also anmaßen, es zu schreiben?

"Wenn wir schon dabei sind, können wir auch gleich über deine Exfreundinnen sprechen. Oh warte, da waren ja gar keine. Die Tainutten, die du immer aufgerissen hast, zählen nicht."

"Ich wette, die waren besser als Kristina. Sei doch mal ehrlich, Swoff, die Kleine hat an dir nur ihren Militärfetisch befriedigt. Fowler hatte schon ganz Recht. Die wollte nur deine Klamotten tragen und jedem erzählen, dass ihr Freund ein Jarhead ist."

"Du musst es ja wissen. Immerhin erzählst du doch auch allen zu Hause, dass dein Freund ein Jarhead ist."

Troy bricht in Gelächter aus.

"Klar, ich erzähle allen, er ist so ein richtig fieser Mistkerl."

"Und, was macht dein Freund so?", spinnt Swoff den Faden weiter.

"Oh, er ist natürlich Scharfschütze-!"

"Natürlich!"

"-und sein Schwanz ist natürlich fast so lang wie sein Gewehr."

"Schießt auch in etwa so weit."

"Bei den richtigen Windverhältnissen sogar noch weiter."

Sie lachen beide.

"Ich würde ihn auch nie, nie, nie betrügen", verkündet Troy mit Sirupstimme.

"Nein."

"Nicht mal, wenn ein anderer Jarhead vorbei kommen würde. Es sei denn, er wäre auch Scharfschütze, hätte genauso blaue Augen und strahlend weißen Zähne wie mein Freund. Dann komme ich vielleicht durcheinander. Die Jarhead sehen immerhin alle gleich aus."

Swoff lacht mit und versucht dieses Gefühl nieder zu kämpfen, das ihn befallen hat, als Troy von blauen Augen sprach. Es ist nur eine dumme Verarsche, aber Troy schafft es, dabei die ganze Zeit nicht eine Miene zu verziehen. Als würde er es wirklich ernst meinen.

"Wo ist dein Freund gerade?", fragt er weiter.

"In der Wüste."

"Im Dreck, meinst du?"

"Ja. Sitzt wahrscheinlich gerade auf irgendeinem Dach und friert sich den Arsch ab."

"Der Arme."

"Werde ihm gleich einen Brief schreiben. Oder noch besser. Ich lasse extra", Troy beginnt nun doch zu lachen, "extra Briefpaper drucken, auf dem... Was war es noch gleich? Tauben, oder? Tauben und "Anthony &amp; Kristina", richtig? Wow, schade, dass ich da nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin."

"Halt bloß die Schnauze."

"Nein, ehrlich. Wo findet man heute noch eine Freundin, die so etwas Liebes für einen tut? Wo hast du die bloß aufgegabelt?"

Es ist natürlich eine rein rhetorische Frage. Nach Monaten in der Wüste und auf gemeinsamen Patrouillen wissen sie fast alles voneinander. Sie haben sich über den Sinn des Lebens gestritten und die Unterschiede zwischen links - und rechtshändiger Masturbation ausdiskutiert. Swoff weiß, dass sich Troy mit neun Jahren den Arm gebrochen hat. Troy kennt den Namen des Hundes, den Swoff als Kind hatte und der eingeschläfert werden musste, nachdem er einen Tennisball verschluckt hatte. Als Bonus haben sie mehr über das Sexleben das jeweils anderen erfahren als sie je wissen wollten. Troy kennt Swoffs und Kristinas Geschichte. Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass Kristina Swoffs Highschoolfreundin war und die beiden sich oft "zum Lernen" verabredet haben, nur um es dann in Kristinas Zimmer miteinander zu treiben.

"Wie lange noch?"

"Soll ich's es dir wirklich sagen?"

"Hm."

"8 Stunden, 20 Minuten."

"Erschieß mich jetzt, bitte. Bevor ich vor Langeweile sterbe."

"Frag mich in einer halben Stunde noch mal."

Swoff sieht wieder durch das Zielfernrohr seines Gewehr, holt einen neuen Kaugummi aus seiner Hemdtasche und spuckt den alten über die Kante des Daches. Er stellt sich vor, wie der Kaugummi auf dem Kopf eines Majors landet und großflächig ausrasiert werden muss.

"Ein anderes Thema also", sagt er nach einer Weile. "Etwas, das wir noch nicht auswendig kennen."

"Ich wüsste da was."

Swoff wartet, aber Troy ist nun damit beschäftigt, durch sein eigenes Fernglas zu spähen. Er weiß natürlich, dass Swoff ihn beobachtet, aber er lässt es sich nicht anmerken.

"Und?", fragt Swoff ungeduldig.

"Sag mal, Swoff, hast du es jemals mit-!"

Swoff schließt die Augen, weil er genau weiß, wohin diese Frage zielt. Bereits jetzt denkt er nur noch: Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.

"Hast du es jemals mit einem Mann getan?"

Troy sieht weiter nach vorne, scheinbar völlig ungerührt.

"Zählt der Blowjob, den mir Fowler letzte Woche hinterm Kommandozelt gegeben hat?"

"Sehr lustig, Swoff. Wir beide wissen doch, dass das nicht zählt."

"Ist dir Fowler nicht schwul genug?"

Troy lacht und Swoffs Anspannung lässt langsam nach. Er denkt bereits, dass er um die Frage herum gekommen ist, als Troy ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zuwirft, nur um sich sofort wieder abzuwenden.

"Also - wie sieht's aus?"

Swoff schweigt.

"Wenn ich Fowler diese Frage gestellt hätte, wäre er sicher auf mich losgegangen. Hätte ein bisschen zuviel widersprochen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht mit einem einfachen "Nein" auskommen würdest."

"Ich könnte dich auch an die "Nichts Fragen, Nichts Sagen" - Regel erinnern."

"Könntest du, aber das wäre billig."

"Warum fragst du?"

"Weil ich eine Antwort will?"

"Wie wär's, wenn du die Frage zuerst beantwortest?"

Troy zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wie du willst. Ich war 15, er 16. Wir haben uns gegenseitig einen runtergeholt, als wir nach einer Party bei mir zu Hause waren."

Die Antwort trifft Swoff wie ein verdammter Schlag.

"Das war das einzige Mal?"

"Hm. Wir waren beide sturzbetrunken."

Swoff versucht, eine Antwort zu finden. Das Einfachste wäre sicher, zu verneinen, aber nachdem er der Frage bereits so lange ausgewichen ist, würde Troy ihm entweder nicht glauben oder die nächste Frage stellen. Womöglich, ob er, Swoff schon einmal daran gedacht hat.

Wie würde die Antwort darauf aussehen? "Jeden verdammten Tag, seitdem ich mit dir in der Wüste bin."

"Okay, vergiss es, Swoff", sagt Troy in die Stille.

"Nein, ich wollte-!"

"Vergiss es!"

Die Minuten ziehen sich hin wie alter Kaugummi.

"Wie lange noch?"

"Sieben Stunden, 58 Minuten."

Troy sieht von seiner Uhr auf, starrt auf den Flugplatz.

"Daran gedacht habe ich. Zufrieden?"

"He Swoff, kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen."

"Fick dich doch!"

"Du mich auch!"

Troy fährt sich mit der Hand über die Augen, murmelt "Scheiße" und beginnt zu lachen. Swoff stimmt ein. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was eben passiert ist, aber er will sich auch keine Gedanken darüber machen. Sie sind wieder auf neutralem Boden.

Sie unterhalten sich. Der typische Dünnschiss, den Marines sich erzählen. Schließlich kommen sie auch auf Escobars Skorpion zu sprechen. Er hält das Tier in einer Streichholzschachtel, füttert es mit Essensresten.

"Tolles Haustier", sagt Swoff, dem die Tiere nicht ganz geheuer sind. Aber sie alle sind froh über die Abwechslung, die ein Kampf zwischen zwei Skorpionen bringt.

"Dachte Fowler wirklich, er könnte gewinnen? Ich meine, wie lang war dieses Vieh?"

"Doppelt so lang wie sein Schwanz."

Troy gluckst. "Dreimal so schnell."

"Von wegen Herrenrasse. Chango hat ihn fertig gemacht."

Troy nickt. "Er hat den Titel verteidigt."

"Hast du Geld drauf gesetzt?"

"Ja, 20 Kröten. Ich werde sie auf den Kopf hauen, wenn ich aus diesem Loch raus bin."

"Ich muss neue Rasierklingen kaufen." Swoff fässt an sein Kinn, spürt die Bartstoppeln. "Meine sind so abgenutzt wie deine Tainutten."

"Hab ich bemerkt."

"Was?" Swoff sieht auf und ihre Blick treffen sich.

"Du siehst aus, als hätte man dich drei Wochen durch den Wald gejagt."

"Was für ein Scheißwald?"

"Lustig." Troy nickt scheinheilig. Er sieht auf seine Uhr. "7 Stunden. Fast die Hälfte geschafft."

Troy beugt sich ein wenig nach vorne, kneift die Augen zusammen, als er durch sein Fernglas sieht.

"He, Swoff? Siehst du das?"

"Was?"

"Von hier aus können wir genau in die Fenster der Zelte da hinten blicken."

"Sag bloß."

"Sieh dir mal an, was da an der Wand hängt."

Swoff sucht die Fenster ab, bis er in den kleinen hell erleuchteten Raum blicken kann, an dessen hintere Wand jemand eine Karte gehängt hat.

"Das sind Truppenbewegungen", murmelt Troy.

"Scheiße, ja."

"Das sind wir und das...sind die Irakies."

Swoff lässt seine Waffe sinken und fischt in seiner Jackentasche nach einem Streifen Kaugummi, während Troy seinen Rucksack öffnet und seine eigene Karte herausholt.

Sie beginnen die Truppenbewegungen mit den Skizzen auf der Karte abzugleichen.

"Was denkst du, sind diese kleinen Dreiecke, die an der kuwaitischen Grenze verteilt sind?", fragt Swoff, obwohl er sich die Antwort bereits denken kann.

"Scuds", sagt Troy. "Wusste nicht, dass der Vorstoß so weit ist. Wir sind hier und dort sind..." Er sieht Swoff an.

"Wieviele Artilleriedivisionen haben wir? Drei? Und das sind mindestens zehn."

"15", wirft Troy ein.

"_Gott!_ Die werden uns auseinander nehmen."

Swoff schüttelt langsam den Kopf. Ihm wird plötzlich klar, warum sie über so gut wie gar nichts informiert werden. Entweder Troy kann es besser verbergen oder es macht ihm wirklich nichts aus, dass der Gegner ihnen überlegen ist.

Sie diskutieren die Karte, versuchen die Geschwindigkeit des Vorstoßes und die Reaktion der Irakies zu berechnen.

Ohne, dass Swoff es richtig bemerkt, macht die Nacht einer blassen Dämmerung Platz. Für wenige Minuten ist der Himmel in brillante Farben gehüllt, ehe das Weiß der aufgehenden Sonne alles überblendet.

"Ablösung müsste gleich kommen", sagt Troy.

"Wie lange?"

"Noch etwas 15 Minuten."

"Gott im Himmel, lass diesen Krieg endlich anfangen. Bevor ich noch durchdrehe", murmelt Swoff vor sich hin.

"Das bist du doch schon."

"Fuck, ich habe mich entschuldigt. Du warst dabei." Swoff denkt daran, dass er Troy wegen der Sache mit Fergus zum ersten Mal richtig wütend erlebt hat.

"Wenn der Krieg angefangen hat, wirst du dir wünschen, er wäre vorbei."

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Nein, tust du nicht. Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber es wird so sein."

"Du redest einen Scheiß zusammen."

Troy verdreht die Augen.

"Habt ihr euch gut amüsiert?", fragt Sykes, der scheinbar aus dem Nicht aufgetaucht ist und nun neben ihnen auf dem Dach steht.

"Sir", antworten beide fast gleichzeitig.

"Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, von diesem hübschen Dach runter zukommen. Euer Typ wird verlangt. Ihr könnt später noch an eurer Bräune arbeiten." Mit diesen Worten dreht Sykes sich um und klettert vom Dach.

"Denkst du, es geht los?", fragt Swoff, als er aufsteht und sich aus seinem Schlafsack kämpft.

"Der Krieg? Schon möglich. War ziemlich ruhig heute Nacht. Vielleicht ... Scheiße, ich weiß es doch auch nicht."

"Wir werden sehen."

"Ja. Werden wir."

Die Stimmung ist umgeschlagen, als sie bei ihrem Platoon ankommen. Um sie herrscht ein nervöses Durcheinander, während Sykes seine Männer um sich versammelt und ihnen aus der Rede Sodumm Insanes' vorliest.

Swoff hält sein Gewehr vor seine Brust und starrt auf Sykes' Sonnenbrille, in der sich das Chaos, das sich um sie ausbreitet, spiegelt.

"Wir sind ab sofort Operation Desert Storm. Wir sind der gerechte Hammer Gottes und dieser Hammer schlägt jetzt zu."

Sie steigen auf die LKW, die sie zur Grenze bringen werden. Swoff verkrampft seine Finger um sein Gewehr. Der Feind ist näher, aber er ist immer noch eine obskure Figur im Schatten. Sie wissen jetzt, was sie erwartet. Der Ring, den die Irakies um Kuweit gebaut haben, ist mehrere Kilometer breit und auf diesen Kilometern hat Hussein ein beachtliches Waffenarsenal zusammen getragen.

Sykes spricht davon, dass man mit Truppenverlusten von bis zu 30000 Mann pro Tag rechnet. Dass sie sterben könnten, ist nicht länger eine Option aus ihrem Trainingshandbuch, eine leere Floskel, die ihnen seit dem ersten Tag im Bootcamp eingehämmert worden ist. Dass sie töten werden, ist ebenso wahrscheinlich.

Swoff ist das Alles in diesem Moment egal. Er hat keine Zeit, sich auf ihren neuen Status einzustellen, die Information zu verarbeiten. Er ist nur froh, dass dieser Scheißkrieg jetzt endlich losgeht. Er ist seit mehr als vier Monaten in der Wüste und endlich bei Stunde Null angekommen.

Ende (Fortsetzung folgt)


End file.
